Fire Walk With Me
Fire Walk With Me is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 5th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Azure Peaks. Plot Jason and the player went to a burning Indigo Building after the fire brigade asked the APPD to assist in the evacuations. There, however, they found the teenager Henry Drummond stabbed to death. The five people were labelled as suspects: Amber Drummond (victim's cousin), Father Toogood (priest), Hal Lusher (firefighter), Grace Kingsley (widowed mother), and Officer Lawton (beat cop). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player breakthrough the burning apartment and upon heard a woman screams, they rushed in to saved her. But the Red Cape attacks them with knife in attempt to make Jason screams in horror. But the player managed to stop it by pushing it into the fire and the Red Cape screams in pain, presumably died. Mid-investigation, Grace Kingsley attacked Amber Drummond in the farmers market. Later on, the brigade informed the team that the fire in the crime scene could not be put out, potentially jeopardizing crucial evidence. Afterwards, Grace said that Amber's horse has tipped over an oil lamp, causing the fire. The duo later found enough evidence to incriminate firefighter Hal Lusher as Henry's killer. Lusher claimed innocence, but soon admitted to the murder. He said that Henry had caught him speaking with Red Cape about committing murder for money and that he was going to report him to Officer Lawton to arrest him. Not wanting to get expelled from fire brigade and going to the jail with hard labor, Lusher caught him up and Henry screams his head off when Lusher stabbed him 13 times and cut his tongue out with a Swiss army knife. Judge Westley sentenced him to 30 years in jail accompanied by labor. During The Horror Continues.... (5/6), after the fire was successfully extinguished, Jason and the player went to the church to dig up on Red Cape's darkest past. There, they found an old photo of younger Scarlett, whose numbers Bryon used to uncover that the Red Cape committed murder under the orders of La Legion, leader of the mysterious extremist group; Angel of Death (A.O.D). Because La Legion's criminal records were destroyed in the building fire, Jason and the player talked to Father Toogood, where he said that La Legion turned to God during his sentence. Furthermore, he said that A.O.D only got the photo because it turned up on his church's door. Meanwhile, Honora and the player went to the hospital to find out more about Lindsey's death. There, they found Lindsey's scarf, which (according to Gaubert) was stained with mead laced with hemlock. After informing Dr Elias Nolan of the poisoning, the cops learned from Amber that Lindsay's first day at Azure Peaks University was held in the campus. There, they found out that the poisoned mead was given by Shitaye Dibaba, who admitted to attempt murder in prison. After Shitaye said that she attempt to her to shut her scream up, the team told Lindsey's mother, Grace, the truth. Grace then revealed that the aforementioned last-minute change to her husband's will entrusted her money to help, but she refused to take any of it. After all the events, the team decided to investigate into Red Cape's possible involvement in the murder scheme at Azure Peaks before getting reported by Roger, who said he heard Officer Lawton's scream from nowhere and his tongue was cutting off, too. Summary Victim *'Henry Drummond' Murder Weapon *'Swiss Army Knifes' Killer *'Hal Lusher' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the flute. *The suspect eats beef stew. *The suspect wears denim jeans. *The suspect has coal stains. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the flute. *The suspect eats beef stew. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the flute. *The suspect eats beef stew. *The suspect wears denim jeans. *The suspect has coal stains. *The suspect has an orange hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef stew. *The suspect has coal stains. *The suspect has an orange hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the flute. *The suspect eats beef stew. *The suspect wears denim jeans. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays the flute. *The killer eats beef stew. *The killer wears denim jeans. *The killer has coal stains. *The killer has an orange hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Horror Continues.... (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 1992 psychological horror film Twin Peaks of same name. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Azure Peaks Category:Copyrighted Images